


The Warm Up

by Magznificent



Category: No Fandom
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, Therapy, story about nothing, warm up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magznificent/pseuds/Magznificent
Summary: Literally just my warm up notes.





	The Warm Up

Start at the beginning,

3…

2…

1…

Okay, now remember to breath, otherwise you’ll surely suffocate.  
It may seem sort of ridiculous at first, you might even make a mistake, but focus, not too much. Let your mind fly away until the ground is a million miles away, till your body can hardly be seen. Once the Earth becomes a mere spec in the vast empty space, you will be there. You’ll be in the place where you can relax, the place where your mind can focus and do the impossible. That is what potential is isn’t it?  
I’ve always believed that full potential can only be reached once all that is suffocating your mind is released and you are provided the space to think. It’s hard to see with so many things in your way isn’t it?  
Now breathe again… wait.  
Now your mind should be far away from every issue or unimportant worry. Now the only task that must be overviewed is what to think about…

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose it's rather ridiculous to write without purpose. My professor always said that the best works are written with planning.


End file.
